spikethehawkstoryseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrica Biazz
Patrica Biazz patrica biazz is the sister of 25 year old pamela biazz who got eaten by a shadow zombie lizard creature way back on season 5 of spike the hawk patrica's sister pamela was her mentor in cosplaying just like rachel patrica is also kind caring and considerate and puts others first before herself both her and pamela's estranged father is currently in prison also patrica is a laidback character Age 20 First Appearence : Spike the Hawk Rise of Vazard Final Appearence : Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian/Reboot hobbies japanese school girl uniform cosplayer Boyfriend shane bennett Spike the Hawk Rise of Vazard patrica appears on episode 185th asking for candice weatherspoon since she wants to talk to her about signing up for the japanese school girl cosplaying group later she doctored up kristina who was experincing a severe nose bleed and said her mom is a nurse she later befriends travis who has been depressed because of candice hurting his feelings patrica said she will be his friend and be there for him she knows he had a crush on her sister, candice's boyfriend tony later appeared and laid a beating on travis later they both saw vazard tony ran back into the college leaving travis badly injured patrica asks wheres travis tony lies by saying that alien killed travis which upsets patrica she starts crying then later the police arrive and arrested tony with charges filed against him for beating up travis patrica then realizes tony lied and gets angry for lying to her , My Sister Pamela Biazz and Me patrica's mom calls her and mentions finding pamela's photos of her and patrica, so they talk about the stuff they always did as a child. The Laptop On The Airplane patrica uses her laptop the entire time on the plane also a little girl befriends her Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian/Reboot on spike the hawk planet kritian she gets invited to tokyo japan with spike and the rest when in tokyo japan they find out history behind the kritian temples including a unknown socceror witch but patrica didn't believe it however the witch later is named neux an enemy of the kritian mages from way back and neux and her plant monster target patrica and rachel neux saw patrica as sweet and innocent so neux decides for loogis to have a human as his meal for the first time so neux follows patrica to the bathroom and patrica gets frighten by neux's appearence and realizes its the same person from the ancient carving of the kritian mage temple by having flashaback of her not buying the fact that it's a witch, later on at the libary loogis appears behind patrica as the japanese people she was talking to runs she then looks behind her at first thinks nothing about the plant monster named loogis but then she turned her head back towards it and starts screaming but then loogis gobbles up patrica judith and tisha arrived since they heard patrica's scream but despite hearing patrica's cry judith and tisha were more interested in challenging loogis then keeping patrica from being part of the food chain patrica was really looking forward to visit planet kritian and take pictures over there after her visit at the libary but loogis suceeded in eating her before she could visit there , later on the season finale a tokyo newspaper it's shown the city of tokyo covered up patrica biazz being eaten by a plant by saying a screen test for a japanese scifi comedy film took place inside that libary Eric Kolz's Version of Loogis Eating Patrica with the release of spike the hawk planet kritian directors cut coming out most of eric's story scnes that was replaced by ashely carasaki's story scenes on spike the hawk planet kritian reboot version eric's story scenes will be on the directors cut version of spike the hawk planet kritian also loogis eating patrica is different from ashely's version though it's still inside the libary but other ideas of ashely's that didn't put on the spike the hawk planet kritian reboot version is also on the upcoming directors cut like the stuck-up japanese school girl who pushes patrica around is named shina kono also as loogis gobbles up patrica he makes a omonomom noise that he does not make on ashely carasaki's version also neux is still at the libary as judith and tisha show. and loogis does not belch at all on eric's version of episode 205th Spike the Hawk The Final Act (mentioned only) patrica biazz is mentioned on episode 237th Alterate Versions an evil counterpart of patrica biazz from earth 3 was originally gonna appear on the first season of the queen sisterhood where her evil counterparts name was gonna be katsy biazz sister of kamila but ashely said they had to scrape her because johnathan felt katy biazz hardly has a evil doppleganger personality but more smiliar to her hero counterpart from the main earth instead, also katsy's storyline was gonna be where she has a nickname called kinky mcflowers, where she is a famous fashion model and singer, and working for the richard family mob since her agent is lilly richard, harry's daughter also an unused storyline for episode 7th was gonna be where katsy joins the queen sisterhood to be on her sister kamila's good side, but wasn't loyal that much to the queen sisterhood since she wanted to rescue a few of her fans that were kidnapped by harry richards assiocates who she was unaware of them being her assiocates but on episode 11th kamila threatened to kill her sister for being soft but decided to spare her if she stays away from her gang. but so katsy goes back to harry richard and apoligizes for betraying them also katsy biazz was gonna be killed off on episode 11th where lilly richard would've killed her by strangling her. ashely said despite the character being removed, kamila will mention her sister. Triva Unlike her sister pamela who was eaten in a more serious vore way patrica getting eaten was a more vore comedy type direction She is the only main character who went to tokyo during spike the hawk planet kritian that didn't get to visit planet kritian and meet the kritian mages It is unclear on why judith and tisha did not stop loogis from eating patrica since they did not go on a showdown with loogis until after she was eaten throwback generations has been confirmed character cameos of previous spike the hawk characters on the story Ashely confirmed patrica biazz isn't one of them. the 2 spike the hawk spin-off shorts that were originally released only to V I P members will be released on the dvd set of spike the hawk the final act patrica will star in 2 of the 5 spike the hawk spin-off shorts shane bennett has been confirmed to be on of the spike the hawk spin-off shorts patrica will be in but no foot rub story scene involving patrica is on any of them but ashely carasaki mentioned one was originally planned on my sister pamela and me which was gonna be smiliar to when ton rubbed rachel's feet on station square heroes and spike the hawk planet kritian. but ashely decided patrica was way too laid back to have a foot rub story scene. despite her short storyline patrica did gain postive reviews from fans, wikifeet nomiated patrica biazz's feet as best beautiful feet from a fictional female character of 2011 despite that she does not have a foot rub story scene. despite being fan favorite IGN crictized her storyline for being so short though they said the characters personality is real good, though fans were unaware of 2 patrica biazz spin-off shorts were also in devoloped during spike the hawk rise of vazard and before spike the hawk planet kritian the patrica biazz spin-off shorts were released only to V I P members though the spin-off shorts later appeared on youtube but a few minutes later they were quickly deleted as requested by johathan some fans thought it was unfair of releasing them only to V I P members even ign made a statement about it saying it feels like a act of biasment though patrica biazz fans later rejoice after hearing that johnathan confirmed the 2 patrica biazz spin-off shorts will be released on the spike the hawk the final act dvd. Ashely said patrica biazz being eaten by loogis is a way to show that the carnivorous plant monsters always go after the young cute pretty innocent girls and patrica biazz is an example of what food a man eating plant likes. Ashely said she is interested in bringing patrica biazz back on the spike the hawk reboot with her same personality